The Easter Egg Hunt
by Kharodine
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi go on an Easter egg hunt. Hiro falls in a river. *Fluffy*


**Hello! Easter is in a few weeks, so I decided to write an Easter fanfic! I'm not as proud of this as Tadashi's Nightmare, but it'll do. I tried a bit of Japanese in this, please forgive me if it's not accurate. **

**-Kharodine**

* * *

"Yeah! Easter egg hunt!" Hiro laughed, leaping into the air with excitement.

"Aren't you a bit old for this, Hiro? " Tadashi asked, "I mean, you're thirteen, and you know that the Easter Bunny doesn't exist. "

"Nonsense, onii-chan. We all know the Easter Bunny is six foot tall, and Australian. "

"Isn't that from that Jack Frost movie...?" Tadashi wondered.

"Anyway, " Hiro continued, "FREE CHOCOLATE!"

"If you insist, then." Tadashi sighed. His little brother had dragged him along today, telling him it would be fun. He had agreed, for some strange reason. He had studying to do, so he hoped it wouldn't take long. At least the weather was bright and sunny, unlike last year, when the brothers had returned to the cafe soaked and cold, much to the dismay of Aunt Cass.

"Hurry up, Tadashi! " Hiro yelled, waving his arms frantically.

Seriously, Hiro was far too old for this. The two teens stuck out like a sore thumb among all these little kids with their parents. Whatever, as long as it made Hiro happy. Not even Tadashi could say no to that much chocolate, anyway.

"Coming, little brother..." he groaned, following reluctantly.

* * *

"Haha, found one! Beat that, nii-san!" Hiro laughed, holding the gold-wrapped egg up in the air victoriously.

"I have way more than you already, ototou," Tadashi teased back. The sibling rivalry, although childish, was friendly and joking.

"Do you think there'll be any by the river?" Hiro asked.

"Probably not. It's dangerous up there." Tadashi replied in his usual ever-so-sensible tone.

Scoffing, Hiro chucked the egg into his paper basket. "Let's go see! It'll be fun!" he smiled, showing the gap between his two front teeth.

"Hey, wait, Hiro?!" Tadashi called running after his determined little brother.

Hiro was walking along the bank of the river, his eyes scanning the nearby bushes for the glint of foil, when Tadashi came jogging up beside him.

"Hiro, you could fall in!" he scolded.

"I won't Tadashi, don't you worry," Hiro reassured, obviously confident in his balance. He ended the futile search, breaking into a run to get to the bridge further along.

"Eeeeh?! Woah, woah!" he yelled as he inevitably lost his footing, slipping over the side of the riverbank.

"Hiro!" Tadashi cried, grasping the small boy's hoodie and hoisting him up onto dry land. "What were you thinking, bonehead?!" he half yelled.

"Ugh, I'm all wet, Dashi! " Hiro whined.

"Serves you right!" Tadashi snapped back. "Let's just get you home." He lifted his brother up onto his back. His wet clothes soaked through his shirt, however, he was extremely small and light, for a thirteen-year-old. Annoyed at himself, Hiro simply sulked, glaring at the floor.

* * *

"Boys! What on earth happened!" Aunt Cass freaked out the moment she saw Hiro's drenched form and guilty expression.

"He fell in the river..." Tadashi explained sheepishly, "But he's okay now, oba-chan."

"Oh, dear, let me get a towel!" Aunt Cass fussed, hurrying off into the bathroom. Luckily, she was too busy to scold Tadashi for not looking after his little brother.

* * *

After Hiro had changed into fresh clothes, he sat down beside Tadashi in their shared room.

"I hope you learnt your lesson, knucklehead," the older brother chastised lightly.

"Of course, great onii-san." Hiro muttered sarcastically, still annoyed.

"If you're going to be so moody, I won't give you any chocolate," Tadashi teased, waving an egg in front of Hiro's face, which immediately lit up.

"Arigatou!" he squeaked, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. "This was totally worth it!" he mumbled through the mouthful.

"Hai!" Tadashi laughed. "Sore wa mattaku kachigāru."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Hai. Sore wa mattaku kachigāru.= Yes. Totally worth it. (Maybe)**


End file.
